Isis's Valentine
by Vanuzza
Summary: Un fic que escribi basado en algo que soñe cuando me quede dormida en un viaje escolar, espero les guste... envienme reviews


El calor de los hermosos primaverales dias del mes de Abril llenaba las calles de la ciudad, el aire fresco se habia hecho ya muy tipico en la ciudad donde sus habitantes tenian la sospecha de que cuando Dios creo el mundo puso el sol exactamente sobre ellos.

Los edificios se levantaban orgullosos para las fiestas de los actuales dias, habian decidido festejar un 2do Dia de San Valentine en Abril ya que la lluvia acida imprevista en aquel dia habia arruinado el desfile y la decoracion, y no se habia podido recuperar todo sino hasta esos primeros dias de aquel mes a mitad de la estacion mas bonita del año.

Las escuelas secundarias eran las mas alegres para festejar este dia, todos los estudiantes estaban desesperados por llegar y empezar la fiesta que duraria aquel lunes, bueno, como siempre debo recordar que... no todos los estudiantes tienen a alguien con el cual estar en San Valentine, y este es el caso de Isis Inverny, una chica que a sus excasos 14 años se sentia la chica mas desdichada sobre la tierra, pero como cualquier adolescente de su edad, ella estaba enamorada... Y no de cualquier chico, sino de un muchacho 3 años mayor que ella, al cual todos llamaban Conde D...

El Conde D, proveniente de una importante popular familia china, era el dueño de una tienda de mascotas exoticas en la pequeña localizacion de Chinatown, a la cual ella iba muy constantemente a verlo con la excusa de tomar un poco de té o pasar el tiempo con el pequeño Pon-Chan (un gatito persa) para dispersar la mente, y a veces hasta con el plan de que el le ayudara con la tarea de matematicas... sus visitas constantes habian hecho que se convirtieran en personas muy cercanas (cosa rara en Isis ya que ella evitaba mucho a la gente)

Isis era una chica de ojos cafes muy oscuros, la piel blanca palida, el cabello negro, era de estatura media, contextura rellenita, y todo eso junto hacia un contraste que ningun chico podia resistir, de hecho, ya muchas propuesta de noviazgo habian aparecido pero siempre era por su cuerpo y no por quien ella era, una chica muy sensible y espiritual, cualidades que solo sus padres y el Conde D lograban ver a simple vista algo tan profundo...

El Conde D era un joven de 17 años, con la piel extremadamente palida, con una altura aproximada a 1.80 cms, el pelo negro corto a la altura de la barbilla, delgado, siempre decoraba sus labios con pintura morada oscura, algo que era tan constante que Isis comenzo a creer que era el color natural de aquellos "delicados y deliciosos" labios, con un caracteristico color de ojos, uno violeta y uno oro, su personalidad era tranguila y comprensiva, y muy cariñosa con Isis, ya que era como la hermanita menor que nunca tuvo

-El colegio no me va a dar ninguna inasistencia por faltar en el dia de fiesta, ademas no quiero estar sentada en el baile de san valentine, creo que ire a visitar a D- dijo para si misma cambiando de camino hacia chinatown

El viento fresco acaricio su rostro, su paso rapido agraciado se hizo mas rapido, pasando por la entrada del Chinatown, saludando a la Madame Sultana por el camino, la cual era una vieja mujer de raza arabe y como una abuela para ella, y tambien a el padre y abuelo de D por el camino, quienes a pesar de tanta edad se veian atractivamente jovenes

-Hola Sr. D, Hola Sr. Sofu- dijo Isis saludando a los familiares de su amigo mas querido

-Hola joven Isis, veo que esta un poco diferente este dia- dijo Sofu, el abuelo- La veo un poco mas contenta

-Eso es porque va a visitar a D, no es verdad jovensita- dijo Papa D con una getil sonrisa surcando sus finos labios

-eh, si señor, con su permiso, hasta luego!- dijo despidiendose y caminando mas por las calles de chinatown para llegar a la tiendita

Llego a la tienda, entro y casi istantaneamente, el pequeño gatito Pon-chan estaba alli a sus pies rogando con la mirada por ser cargado entre sus brazos, y como cualquier otra adolescente, la dulzura de la criaturita hizo realidad la peticion, lo tomo en sus brazos mientras el animal mas cercano del conde D revoloteaba cerca, un pequeño muercielago llamado Q-chan, y este tambien la saludo con un suave "Q" y se reclino sobre su hombro

-Hola Q-chan- dijo la joven, acercandose con ambos animalitos a la sala de té donde como ella supuso estaba el conde D sentado, mirandola con una mirada muy atractiva e hinotizante en aquellos hermosos ojos

-Hola Isis, sabia que vendrias, estaba esperandote, quieres un poco de te de manzanilla?- pregunto fijandose en sus ojos un poco vidriosos- Te vez algo triste Isis, pasa algo malo?

-El dia de San Valentine, me trae malos recuerdos- dijo mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a ver mucho mas llenos de agua, mientras las lagrimas que nublaban sus ojos gritaban por salir y dejar de sostenerse en su mirada

-Isis...- susurro suavemente el conde sentandose a su lado, tocando su mejilla y secando una lagrima perdida con su pulgar- No llores, te vez mas linda cuando sonries...- acabo su frase con una mirada cariñosa

-D...- dijo Isis mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente, y desafortunadamente, su piel blanca dejaba ver claramente aquel suave rubor de color rosa

-Traere un poco de te del que tanto te gusta, asi te sentiras mejor- dijo D, mientras iba a la cocina

-Miau?- maulló Pon-Chan como preguntando "que pasa?"

-No pasa nada Pon- dijo Isis acariciando suavemente el pequeño gato persa de ojos azules

Isis se puso a ver a travez del cuarto y vio llegar a otro de sus amigos de la tienda, Monika, una cachorra de labrador dorado muy juguetona que siempre estaba debajo del sofa esperando su llegada

-El té esta listo, Isis- dijo el conde D trayendo la bandeja con ambas tazas de te y la tetera, todas las piezas ecantadoras, estaban adornadas con dibujos de hermosas flores, en las tazitas habia la imagen de un fenix que parecia salir de la taza misma, mientras en la tetera la figura de un dragon verde oriental se enrroscaba alrededor de la tetera

-Gracias, D, el te siempre me pone de buen humor- dijo Isis mientras el conde D se sentaba junto a ella y servia ambas tazas, dandole una a Isis- gracias

-no ahy de que, ahora cuentame que ocurre con el dia de San Valentine- pregunto D a Isis cuidadosamente para no hacerla llorar nuevamente

-Bien- dijo tomando un poco de té- Lo que pasa es que desde siempre he sido rechazada por los chicos, es decir... miran solo el fisico y no lo que soy yo por dentro, entonces no me gusta celebrarlo sola, y ser la unica que se va con las manos vacias y sin una sola cancion de la fiesta bailada por falta de un parejo... siempre a sido asi

-Entiendo- dijo el conde- Entonces quieres bailar con alguien y salir sin las manos vacias al menos un san valentine?

-Si, quisiera que ese sueño fuera verdad, y no la misma ilusion de cada año de escuela- dijo Isis tomando otro poco de te

-Que cancion quisieras bailar?- dijo D mirando muy simpaticamente

-El titanic, el vals del titanic, siempre a sido mi cancion preferida, es un poco tonto, pero siempre e querido bailarla en san valentine- dijo Isis mirando su ligero reflejo en la tazita de té sin percatarse de que el conde D se habia movido, y ver que no estaba mas alli- eh? D? donde estas D?

Derrepente empezo a escuchar una ligera musica, al escucharla mejor, era instrumental, pero aun no la escuchaba bien hasta que podia reconocer que la melodia era justamente...

-¡EL TITANIC!-dijo ella sorprendida casi derramando un poco de té en su uniforme escolar

-Jejeje- escucho reir a D quien le extendia la mano gentilmente- ¿Me concede este paso señorita?

-Por supuesto, Conde- dijo ella alegre de que D quiera hacerle ese favor tan importante desde que ella tenia 9 años

Al tomar su mano, comenzaron a bailar de una manera encantadora, claro que, como Isis jamas habia bailado esta melodia (y ninguna otra ;P) no estaba segura como, asi que el conde D tuvo que aguantarse algunas pequeñas pizadas en sus pies de parte Isis

-Ouch- dijo el Conde suavemente al sentir esa pizada

-Lo siento D, es que no soy muy buena- dijo ella ruborizada

-jejeje, no te preocupes Isis, te estoy enseñando a bailar- dijo mientras le daba una vuelta junto a las notas musicales, siguiendo el ritmo tan delicadamente como el maravilloso petalo de una flor de cerezo que caia en un agradable dia de otoño

-Q, Q, Q! Q- dijo Q-chan a Pon-Chan: "creo que D y Isis estan enamorados uno del otro"

-Miau, miau- respondio Pon-chan "si, hacen una linda pareja"

Termino la cancion y pararon de bailar, se terminaron el té y los pedazos de pastel, pasaron las horas como si fueran segundos, que ellos no se percataron de todo lo que pudieron hablar, por fin Isis decidio que era hora de volver a su casa...

-Debo irme ya- dijo Isis

-Te acompaño a tu casa entonces- dijo el Conde ya levantandose

-No! No quiero ser una molestia!- dijo Isis haciendo lo mismo

-Nunca seras...- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro que hizo que la piel de ella temblara debajo de su tacto-... una molestia para mi- termino susurrando las palabras en sus oidos de una forma muy agradable

-D... yo...- dijo Isis quien sentia que su corazón comenzaba a golpear con la mayor fuerza posible todas sus costillas y como si la coleccion entera de mariposas monarcas de su amigo se las hubiera tragado y ahora revoloteaban como locas dentro de su estomago- yo... gracias...

-No lo agradezcas- dijo el suavemente acariciando su hombro- Para que mas estaria yo aqui...

Isis sentia que se desmayaria en los brazos del joven chino, su cuerpo entero temblaba sin remedio, su estomago sentia que las mariposas se habian triplicado, su corazon ya era un caballo de carreras en primer lugar en 0,2 segundos...

-Esperame aqui, hire a buscar algo- dijo entrando detras la cortina vinotinto y al regresar le dio una pequeña cajita- Compre esto pensando en ti, Isis

-Gracias D- dijo abriendolo, y viendo un prendedor de mariposa hecho con rubies y con los bordes echos en oro, ese era identico al que vieron en año nuevo cuando hicieron sus compras para la ultima noche de aquel 2004, el recuerdo comenzo a dar "play" como una pelicula en su cabeza...

---FLASHBACK---

"Oh D! Mira! no es bonito?" dijo Isis sosteniendo entre sus manos el pequeño prendedor

"Es precioso, tanto como un dia de otoño" dijo él con una sonrisa gentil refiriendose a la estacion preferida de Isis

"jejeje, si es muy lindo, pero es muy costoso y ya me gaste todo mi dinero" dijo Isis con una expresion triste de que era el ultimo de todos los prendedores

"No te preocupes, algun dia lo tendras" dijo él

"Si tienes razon" dijo ella iluminandocele la mirada mientras se enganchaba del brazo que D le habia ofrecido

---FIN DEL FLASHBACK---

-Lo compre aquel dia, secretamente para ti, por eso al regresar a la tienda no habian mas, jejeje- rio suavemente D

-D, te quiero decir algo- dijo Isis sonrojada

-Adelante, puedes decirme cualquier cosa- dijo el con la mirada mas comprensiva que podria existir en el mundo

-Te quiero mucho, D- Dijo ella tartamuda

-yo tambien te quiero Isis- dijo el con una mirada odviamente que no habian entendido el 2do significado de la palabra querer, ella no decia "te quiero" de amigos sino un "te amo" simplificado

-No D, me refiero a que yo... yo te... bueno tu me... oh, es tan dificil decirlo- dijo ella

-Bueno, tal vez si me demuestras puedas mostrarme a que te refieres- dijo D con una cara de un niño inocente y confundido

Hubo un silencio hasta que Isis dijo si con la cabeza y se puso de puntillas para besar a D en sus labios, un roce que duro al menos 2 segundos, que para ella habian sido los 2 segundos mas valiosos de su vida, el beso se rompio para mirarse

-Isis...yo...- comenzó D pero vio la mirada triste de Isis

-No debi a ver venido, perdoname...- dijo ella tomando su mochila y a punto de dar un paso pero antes de poder dar el primero, D tomo su brazo

-Isis, yo tambien te amo- dijo el hacercandose a ella lentamente como un depredador hacercandose a su presa para no asustarle y hacerle correr

-D...- pero no pudo terminar ya que los labios de Isis estaban presionados por el dedo indice del Conde en señal de que guardara silencio

-Vamos, te llevare a tu casa, tus padres deben estar muy preocupados- dijo el Conde, guardando el odsequio de Isis en el bolsillo de ella

Isis al sentir la mano delgada resbalar en el bolsillo de su falda negra sintio casi como si se le cayera el cielo, un temblor que dejo frio hasta D...

-jejeje- fue lo unico que logro hacer Isis antes de percatarse que habian caminado ya la mitad del camino y ella por distraida se tropezo con una roca

-Isis, estas bien?- dijo D

-Si- dijo intentando pararse pero callendo otra vez- pero mi tobillo...

-esta torcido- dijo el examinandolo

-tendre que arrastrarme- dijo ella algo dramatica

-No seas dramatica Isis, yo te cargare- dijo el poniendo un brazo debajo de sus rodillas y otro atras de su espalda y de esa forma alzandola y caminando con Isi en sus brazos

-Pero D, no quiero ser una molestia para ti, soy muy pesada- dijo ella preocupada mientras se ruborizaba al poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de D

-No te preocupes, eres como una pluma- dijo el sonrientemente

Llegaron a la casa de Isis, quien alli apoyada en la puerta se despidedia de D

-Gracias D, eres un gran amigo- dijo ella comenzando a rebelar una hermosa sonrisa

-Te lo dije... te vez hermosa cuando sonries- dijo D atrapando los labios de Isis en un beso dulce- Hasta luego, sueña con los angeles

-No los nesecito, te tengo a ti- dijo ella sonriente en el abrazo que D le habia ofrecido... -Buenas Noches

-Buenas Noches, mi vida, te veo luego...- dijo D despidiendose

-Buenas noches D- dijo ella viendo la caminata de D hasta que desaparecio a lo lejos

Entonces tomo el prendedor entre sus manos y miro detras, decia "Para la persona que hizo latir un corazo marchito, te amo -Conde D", lo apreto entre sus manos sosteniendolo cerca de su corazon... suspiro y disfruto de la suave brisa del anochecer

-Tambien te amo D...- dijo ella cerrando los ojos y abriendo la puerta, solo para encontrarse una caja de chocolates y un ramo de 15 rosas con el escrito "Un gran regalo, para una gran niña... -tus padres" en las flores y "Los mejores chocolates para la mejor amiga... -Melina, Alice, Kathy, Liyie, y Roxy"...

Al parecer D, no fue la unica persona que recordo que ese San Valentine era el mas importante en toda su vida...

.·-"THE END"-·. 


End file.
